


our sweet home

by suh_nflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's honestly just a short story of dons und tyong being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suh_nflower/pseuds/suh_nflower
Summary: A short insight of the unburdened life of Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 20





	our sweet home

Taeyong loved taking care of his most precious possession, his beloved pothos.

He had a special affinity to houseplants, handling all of them tenderly and with all the love he could give them. Walking around in the male's apartment nearly has the same feeling as if one was taking a stroll through a botanical garden. He had all kinds of plants and flowers at home, crotons, orchids and many more. A lot of his friends complained about his little hobby, telling him that he was spending too much time caring for the greens rather than spending time with his friends.

But Taeyong couldn't care less. He enjoyed the fresh smell when he's stepping through his front door, the natural scent filling his nostrils, making him forget the stressful day he was having at work. It's charging him every day.

Today was his day off and the plan for the day was not, leaving his home. Under no circumstances.

After waking up later than usually, Taeyong made his way towards the fridge, taking out a carton milk before grabbing a glass to pour some milk in it. He placed the carton back inside the fridge and walked into the living room, letting himself drop down on the yellow couch which had a large window to its right side that provided enough beams of sunlight for the plants that were placed all around the area.

A relaxed sigh slipped from his lips, guiding the glass of milk towards his lips to take a small sip of the cold liquid while the sound of burbling water contributed to the calm atmosphere. His gaze wandered from the television in front of him to the left where a small rocky waterfall was build. It gave the interior a natural and calming touch and his lips immediately curled into a faint smile as he remembered Dongyoung and him struggling with the instructions of the manual. Who would have thought that an 1.5 meter waterfall could be such a persistent opponent for two full-grown guys. Taeyong remembered that his boyfriend of six years nearly threw him out when he was pointing out a mistake after Dongyoung struggled for hours with one actually rather simple part.

Speaking of the black-haired male, Taeyong wondered what the other was up to at the moment since he woke up to an empty bed this morning, though he already knew where to find him. He stood up and walked out of the living room, passing by some more greens while walking down the corridor until he reached the last door at the end of it, carefully pressing down the handle to silently open the door to get a glimpse of what's inside.

First, his gaze focused on the tracks that were placed along the wall which were carried by planks. His eyes then wandered along the rails until they reached the floor where more tracks and some loose trains were laying around, waiting to be build as well. Then finally, his eyes reached a very familiar back, owned by no one else than Kim Dongyoung, his boyfriend and the love of his life. His expression immediately softened while he was watching the younger being totally absorbed in his newly discovered hobby with pure love in his eyes.

For nothing else in the world would he ever give up the life he's living.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend gave me three words and I decided to write a short story.
> 
> given words: 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐦𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬
> 
> It was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed it as well!  
> Feel free to leave me some words since I'd like to do a few more.


End file.
